


The Weirdest Shit

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cat Dean Winchester, Cat Sam Winchester, Cursed Dean, Cursed Sam, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Sam and Dean are turned into black cats over Halloween.





	The Weirdest Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fic I wrote for the spn_bigpretzel Hallowe'en Comment Fic Meme on LJ - pop on over if you haven't already, it's not too late to join in the fun! https://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/1100567.html
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, this is just for fun.

Dean woke up feeling like something hairy had climbed into his throat and died. He coughed and sat up, lifting his right leg up to lick his balls. Wait. How the hell was he licking his balls? He'd done some yoga with Lisa, but no way was he this flexible. And since when was his leg black and furry?

He laid back down. Bad dream, that's all. He waited to wake up. 

"Dean?" Sam purred. 

Shit, this dream was getting weirder.

"Um, yeah?" Dean answered, trying not to purr.

"I think that witch's spell worked," Sam whispered, "we shouldn't have pissed her off,"

Dean opened his eyes and looked across at Sam. Instead of his long-bodied, long-haired brother, there on the motel bed was a black cat with huge hazel eyes, looking at him in shock.

"Holy fuck, this is some weird dream." Dean closed his eyes again.

"I'm still here, Dean, and I don't think it's a dream," Sam jumped off his bed and up onto Dean's.

"Has to be. How can we be freakin' cats?" Dean complained, ignoring the meow that escaped at the end. He licked his paw to groom his ears - which were now on top of his head. Freakin’ witches.

"You just meowed, so I think the fact that we're cats is undeniable," Sam reasoned. Even in cat form, Sam was always reasonable. 

"That's a big word for a kitty cat," Dean teased, then coughed. 

Sam huffed and raised his left leg – Dean knew where this was going. 

"Um, dude, what the hell?" Dean growled.

"Fuck, sorry, I just...it just..." Sam muttered, probably blushing. 

"It's okay, it was the first thing I did when I woke up," Dean started to cough again. "What the...?"

He coughed until his big green eyes watered, and then a ball of matted crap shot out of his mouth.

"Hee-meow-hee, you had a fur ball!" Sam chuckled. 

"That's so disgusting," Dean shuddered. "What the fuck are we gonna do, Sam?”

“I have no clue, and it’s not like we can search the web or read a book.”

“How are we even gonna get outside? We can’t reach the door handle.” Dean’s stomach rumbled.

“Ah, so that’s why you want to go out, I should’ve guessed. But we can’t just stroll into the nearest diner or bar...”

Dean picked up the sound of kids chattering outside, and they were getting closer.

“Sam, d’you hear that?” Dean asked.

Sam tilted his head to listen. He looked kinda adorable. “Yeah – that’s trick or treaters!” 

“Let’s shout out, perhaps they can get someone to open the door.”

“Good idea.”

The kids were outside the door now, shouting “Trick or Treat”, so they called out. Within a few minutes the door opened, and the manager looked startled as they ran past him.

“What the hell, how did you two end up in there?” the manager grumbled.

They made a run for it; once they’d put some distance between them and the motel they stopped to get their breath. 

“This is the weirdest shit we’ve been in,” Sam panted.

“Yep, and that’s in a long history of very weird shit,” Dean agreed. “Let’s get some food...” Dean sniffed the air. “I smell pizza!” They ran over to the pizza restaurant, stopping at the door. “Well, we can’t go in, but let's see what’s been chucked out round the back.”

“Ew, I’m not dumpster diving.” Sam scrunched his adorable black nose.

“Suit yourself,” Dean retorted, heading for the back.

Dean jumped up into the dumpster and could smell fresh pizza, coming from a garbage bag. He clawed it open and started munching on a half-eaten slice of pizza.

Sam joined him, sniffing the pizza before nibbling at it, too. Dean smiled “Well, look who’s dumpster-diving now!”

“S’not like we have a choice,” Sam muttered.

They ate until they were full, and they were exhausted. They curled up together for warmth outside the restaurant, in an alcove by the back door. Dean had to admit this was a purrk of being a cat – he could hug Sam. 

Dean spluttered as cold water hit him right in the face, then sat up, blinking in the sunlight.

“Get outta here, you disgusting perverts,” a guy was shouting at them, probably the pizza shop owner. For a moment, Dean wondered why he’d be calling cats perverts, then he realized Sam’s arm was around him, their legs were entwined – and completely naked. Sam was awake now, and got a face full of cold water from the irate pizza shop owner.

“I fucking hate witches, Sammy,” 

“Me too, Dean, me too.”


End file.
